conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theocracy of Vasha
OOC NOTE: This country is based on the nation of Vashta Nerada in NationStates.--- The Grand Theocracy of Vasha, also known as the Vashan Theocracy or simply Vasha, is a country comprised of the continent of Vashan continent, and several large islands surrounding it. Vasha has the world's third largest population with more than 342.7 million citizens. Covering 491,327 kilometers, it is the world's 54th largest nation by size. The country was settled by Catholic extremists during the early-14th century, who were exiled from Europe for their zealotry and agressiveness, which bordered on fanaticism. Since then, the nation has been ruled by a authoritarian theocrat known as the Imperatrice, who ruled by divine right. The current Imperatrice of Vasha is Sylvianne Villepreux. Agressive internal policies, strict control over trade with their nation, and a brutally massive bureaucracy have kept the theocracy together for the last 638 years, and dissent is dealt with quickly and mercilessly. Refusal to back down on any of the long-standing religious values that have by the modern day, morphed into a cruel mockery of the religion it once championed for, have lead to the country and its citizens losing much of the world's respect. However, with its massive economy, military, and population, Vasha has remained the dominate power in world politics, and shall remain so for quite some time. The GDP sits at $18.568 trillion, with the GDP per capita standing at $54,177 per person. While the standard of living of quite high, the distribution of wealth decidely top-heavy, with the nobility and the clergy controlling 90% of the nation's economy. Today, Vasha maintains the world's largest standing army, largest nuclear arsenal, and is the largest producer and exported of finished goods, raw materials, and agricultural products. Most of this has been built on the back of the nation's large slave/serf population, and the brutal economic policies that the government adopted to remain ahead of the world. Vasha is the only nation not to have a seat in the United Nations, and still refuses to join to this day. Given the harshness of the country's ideals and political agendas, few deny that Vasha is in a class of its own. Etymology The name of the continent is derived from the founder of the nation, Saint Vasha. During her time, the island was known as Minerva after the settlement she and her followers founded. After her martyrdom in battle in 1436, her people agreed to name their kingdom after her, and in 1437, the Grand Theocracy of Vasha was formally established. In 1941, the government of Vasha copyrighted the name, and thus it cannot be used in any form without permission from the Vashan government without or without the nation. Using the name to describe the people and country itself is permitted, but using it for advertising and commerical purposes if prohibited. It was done with the aim of keeping the name of their patron saint "pure". History Main article: History of Vasha Politics Main article: Politics of Vasha Geography Main article: Geography of Vasha Military Main article: Military of Vasha Economy Main article: Economy of Vasha Demographics Main article: Demographics of Vasha Culture Main article: Culture of Vasha Category:Grand Theocracy of Vasha